


Let Me Love You

by jacquelinea



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, F/F, Heartache, Lin Beifong - Freeform, Lin Beifong and Kya, Lin and Kya, Love, Smut, korra - Freeform, kya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelinea/pseuds/jacquelinea
Summary: Having been friends since Tenzin and Lin broke up, Kya and her had become close. When they share an intimate night together, Kya desperately wants to seal the deal on their relationship while Lin struggles to come to terms with her own feelings.
Relationships: Lin Beifong & Tenzin, Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 20
Kudos: 75





	1. Closing Doors

It was after Varrick and Zhu Li’s wedding, when Kya approached Lin. Lin had been standing off to the side for quite some time, and after the few weeks she’d had she was glad not to have to talk to anyone. She really was more of a lone wolf type and preferred peace and quiet. Though, she had been actively avoiding someone in particular, who was approaching her through the crowd of dancing people. 

Kya. 

Lin was about to push herself off from the wall but was greeted by her all too soon. 

“Running away from me again? Come on, Lin. You’ve been at it for weeks, and you’re not very good at making it not obvious.” Kya remarked, folding her slender arms across her chest. Lin couldn’t help but look her over. She looked gorgeous, as always, but her water tribe dress was beautiful and Lin wanted nothing more than to tell her as much, but was conflicted in doing so. 

“Running away from you? Please, I’ve just been busy, you know, stopping Kuvira from locking away my whole family away, keeping her from destroying Republic city and the rest.” Lin remarked, her own posture matching Kya’s.

“Sure, I get it. But every time we have had the chance to talk since that night you just disappear.” Kya said, her face slightly frowning. She was fed up with the way that Lin had practically been a ghost ever since they shared a night together only a few weeks before the whole Kuvira situation had escalated. They’d never spoken about what it meant or what to do from there, but Kya knew she couldn’t ignore the feelings that swelled within her. 

Lin sighed. She also knew there was no point now in dodging Kya’s questions or pretending like what they had done that night didn’t mean something because they both very well knew that it had meant everything. 

Their relationship had started ever since Tenzin had broken up with Lin. Kya had offered her comfort and friendship even despite Lin rejecting all the kindness Kya gave to her, but somehow it developed into something they both didn’t know how to describe, but neither of them could stand the thought of the other dating someone else, and when they did, it usually caused Lin and Kya a lot of conflicts. 

“Okay. Fine, we can talk. Got somewhere quiet around here we can go?” Lin asked, standing upright and allowing her arms to hang by her side. 

“Sure, we can go to my room.” Kya led the way through the temple, past the dancing people, past Tenzin with Varrick who was adamantly demanding to put on an air-bender suit, and through the weaving stairways until they finally came to a stop. The path was familiar as Lin had been to the room only a few weeks previous. Kya opened the door to a room on one of the upper levels of the temple and allowed Lin in. 

The room was plain with a simple double bed, white sheets, and a small bag of clothes was neatly placed beside her bedside table. There was a window that overlooked the party going on below, and the music could still be faintly heard. Nothing had changed since the last time she was there, which was only a couple of weeks previous to the Kuvira ordeal.

“Lin…” Kya said, closing the door behind her, and Lin turned her back on the window she had been gazing out of to face Kya directly. She was nervous, scared, and more afraid than when she was threatened by a giant spirit beam aiming right for her. Kya, on the other hand, was afraid that by talking they could lose their friendship and everything they had built so far…

“I know that after all these years we’ve been close, I can’t imagine that ever changing. But a few weeks ago, you laid here with me, on this bed on what was one of the most beautiful nights of my life. I can’t ignore that.” Kya said while she rubbed a hand over her own bicep, looking toward the bed as though she was seeing them both there at that moment, her emotions swirling in a mix of longing and lust. 

“It wasn’t because of the nice weather, or because of how many stars shone that night. It was because I was with you.” Kya said softly, gazing at Lin from across the room. “I want to feel that way for the rest of my life, but not with you ignoring me every time we share an intimate moment.”

Lin was silent, unsure of what to even say in response. She knew Kya was right, even felt the same as Kya… but she cared too much. Cared too much of what others thought, cared too much about how it would work between them. She cared too much about losing Kya that she didn’t want to put a relationship label on it so that there was no way of Kya eventually getting sick of her and breaking up with her. 

So instead of saying anything at all, she closed the distance between them, gabbing Kya firmly by the face as she let their lips collide in a firm kiss. Kya immediately reciprocated, her arms wrapping around Lin’s neck, her eyes falling shut as Lin pressed Kya back against the wall. 

They kissed sensually as Kya moved her hands through Lin’s hair, moaning softly into her mouth, which only made Lin want more. Lin pressed her mouth over Kya’s neck, biting and sucking at her soft skin until marks formed as if to place her territory over her, all while Kya tugged on Lin’s hair and moaned.

“Lin- I want you.” She muttered, and Lin pulled back, gazing at Kya as she lifted her up by the thighs and placed her back against the bed with a bouncy thud. 

“You can have me,” Lin said lustfully, her eyes full with desire and her heart in bliss as she pulled Kya’s clothes from her tanned body, exposing every inch of her as Lin drank in the sight. “You’re beautiful…” She muttered, and Kya pulled her in to kiss her immediately after, taking her turn to start undressing Lin from her traditional earth-bending clothes. 

They were both naked, then, and didn’t waste any time kissing all over each other. Lin moaned as Kya pressed a leg up between her thighs while her mouth occupied Lin’s nipple, and she willingly accepted the friction it created for her. 

“God-” Lin muttered under her breath, and soon took Kya’s head in her hands to kiss her passionately, their tongues sliding against one another as they explored each other’s mouths like they were searching for water like they had never kissed before. 

Moments later, Lin pulled back to kiss at Kya’s neck, then her collar bone, breasts, stomach, and all the way down until she was between Kya’s legs. Slowly, she ran her tongue over Kya’s wetness, teasing her clit. Kya was already a moaning mess as Lin began to flick her tongue over her clit, slowly but surely edging her toward orgasm with her tongue now moving in a firm and swirling motion. 

Kya stiffened, her hand grabbing at Lin’s hair in a desperate moan as she came. “Lin- ah!” Her body arched off the bed, Lin still stimulating her clit as she rode out the entirety of her orgasm. 

After Kya’s body softened, Lin kissed her deeply, muttering a snarky comment, her forehead pressed to Kya’s. “That was fast.” 

Kya flipped their positions after a scoff, and reached a hand down between them, beginning to rub at Lin’s clit in a teasing manner, who gave a softened look right after the contact had been made. “We’ll see who’s fast…” 

Kya began to rub vigorously at Lin’s sweet spot, all while Lin hugged her close around the waist with her other hand on her ass, gripping it tightly, her mouth never leaving Kya’s. “Just like that Kya-” 

Before long, Lin’s body stiffened as she grabbed tighter at Kya, orgasming right into Kya’s hand. Both slightly out of breath, they kissed and pressed their foreheads together, basking in the exuberance that surrounded them and the dimness of the room as the light outside faded more and more. As they stroked the crevices of each other’s bodies, they drifted off into a peaceful and happy sleep. Though, both of them knew that when they awoke, another conversation would be awaiting them… And Lin didn’t think she’d want to stick around to find out what it would be.

\---

When the sun shone into the room in the morning, Lin began to rouse and immediately remembered where she was. Air temple island. She glanced over at Kya after rubbing sleep from her eyes and saw her sleeping soundly, her cheek pressed into the pillow as she had fallen asleep facing Lin. 

Lin reached out slowly, wanting to feel the smoothness of her back, be close to her, but retracted her hand just as quickly as she had reached out. She needed to leave before Kya woke up, and that could be at any moment. 

Carefully, Lin pulled herself from the bed and dressed in the clothes she had worn the night before, hoping no one was yet awake to see her leaving. She was just getting done putting on her shoes when Kya began to rustle. Kya’s eyes were barely open when she registered that Lin was not beside her and had already gotten dressed, but she sprang up into a seated position as Lin reached for the door, the sheet clutched to her chest within her fists. 

“Lin, stop. Don’t you dare leave me in my bed alone, again.” Kya’s heart raced, as did Lins, whose back was facing her. “Why are you so afraid of being with me? I can see that you’re lonely. I think you need someone to want you, so please stay… because… I want you.” Kya practically begged, her heart hurting just by seeing Lin with her back to her. She didn’t want her to see Lin walk out the door, but she somehow knew that it would happen anyway. 

Lin pulled the door open more, swallowing deeply as she did, and Kya spoke again, her voice raspy and raw with emotion, tears already welled up in her eyes. 

“If you leave right now, don’t bother coming back.” And the door shut between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys - not sure yet how many chapters this will consist of and what characters make an appearance as it was started on a whim, but I hope you like it!


	2. The Swamp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After fleeing from confrontation with Kya about their relationship, Lin ends up seeking solace from Toph, her mother, with the help of Tenzin and his bison. Though, when they arrive in the swamp, strange things start to happen, and Lin's all alone.

Weeks had passed. 24 days to be exact. Lin and Kya hadn’t spoken, and Kya had actually gone back to the Southern Water tribe. She got busy looking after Katara while Lin stayed on the beat, arresting lowly criminals. 

Though, Lin couldn’t get Kya off her mind. Every night, she would lay awake staring at the ceiling with a deep and pitiful longing pounding inside her chest. The thought of being away from Kya for who knew how long, truly tormented her. 

What was the point of having lived through all of those traumatic moments, with Amon, the Red Lotus, and even Kuvira, if she wasn’t going to live the way she wanted to? Always denying happiness, because that’s what came naturally. 

One night after catching the triple threat triad red-handed in a conspiracy, she went home and laid awake, eyes fastened on the ceiling above her. She only knew of one person who could give her enough tough love to make her go after what she wanted.

\---

“God… Don’t know why I’m even here but it’s too late now…” Lin mumbled to herself as she stood outside of the entrance to the living quarters on Air Temple Island. She grumbled to herself a few times before standing tall and rasping her knuckles against the wooden door in a knock. 

Tenzin was the one to answer, standing in the doorway. “Lin, what a surprise to see you here. What can I do for you? You can come in if you like, we were just about to have lunch.” Tenzin asked, while a ruckus was being made by both Rohan and Meelo in the background. 

“No, it’s fine, I just need to borrow your Bison.” Lin folded her arms across her chest and Ikki jumped up from behind her father, eyebrows raised.

“Why do you need daddy’s bison? Are you going to fly away on a secret mission where there’s an escaped criminal who is actually your secret lover and run away together until you can live happily ever after-” She said, bouncing with light in her eyes at the story she had just created in her head. 

“Now now, Ikki. I think Lin can explain why.” Tenzin said, looking toward Lin, who swallowed deeply. 

“I want to visit the chief. I mean, my… Toph.” Lin stumbled over what to call her. While they weren’t on bad terms, they weren’t exactly back to being the best of friends, either, and the word chief came so naturally to her.

Tenzin had a look of surprise on his face at that fact and then shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t see why not but I think it’s best if I come, after all, the swamp can be a dangerous place.”

Lin rolled her eyes. “I can take care of myself, Tenzin. I always have.” 

“I know, I know, but I just want to make sure you get out there okay. When do we leave?” He asked, and Ikki ran off to tell Meelo, Jinora, and Pema that ‘daddy and Lin are going to see Toph!’ 

Lin sighed in frustration. It was probably for the best if Tenzin came anyway. She wasn’t exactly sure how to navigate a Bison. 

\---

They left later that day, having stocked up on food Pema prepared. Lin had practically gagged when Pema made sure to kiss Tenzin very passionately before they left, but didn’t give them a second glance. 

Their ride was silent in the beginning, Lin taking in the scenery as they flew over Republic City, watching it grow smaller and smaller the further they went, and eventually, Tenzin piped up. 

“Why the sudden trip to see your mother, Lin? It’s not like you to be in contact with her. You’ve seen her once in the past 20 years and that was only a few weeks ago.” He asked, his back facing her as he sat atop Oogie’s neck in a cross-legged position while he guided the bison effortlessly through the air. 

“I- I don’t know.” Lin said, which was true. She wasn’t sure why she even needed to see Toph, but felt that somehow the issues surrounding why she wouldn’t let herself be with Kya was to do with what she had faced with her mother in the past. “I just need to talk to her about something. I know she’s the type to knock some sense into me, hell, she’d probably physically do it.” Lin scoffed. 

“I don’t doubt it. It must be serious if you’re visiting her, though.” Tenzin said and glanced back at her. “Did you want to talk about it? I’m all ears.” He asked, and briefly, Lin remembered why she had loved Tenzin in the past. He’d always been understanding, caring, and kind, much like his father, and it was a complete contrast to her own life which is why she had been so drawn to him. 

The offer of talking sounded nice, but having remembered the situation involved his sister made her feel awkward, so she shrugged it off with a wave of her hand. “I’ll let you know if I change my mind. Thanks.” 

The rest of the ride was met with small talk and vague commentary, while Lin simply enjoyed the warm sun that kissed her skin with the wind pushing through her hair. She wasn’t one for being up in the air all the time as she loved having the element she knew so well surrounding her, but it was nice to change it up here and there.

She kept her eyes on the horizon where the sun started to dip down, further and further, dousing everything in a golden light, while the moon and stars began to rise up and appear, shining bright, just like on the night she had shared with Kya for the first time. 

Her heart ached momentarily as she thought of Kya. Perhaps she had already moved on, found someone more willing and loving in the southern water tribe. Kya was pretty, after all, so it wouldn’t take much. 

She tried to push the negative thoughts from her mind and was thankful when Tenzin spoke up. “We’re here. I’m going to find a spot to land-” Though before he could finish his sentence, vines as thick as tree trunks wrapped around Oogie and began pulling him in a downward direction. “Hold on!” Tenzin shouted, trying to air bend the vines off, but it was useless and downward they went. 

Lin managed to hold onto the seating but soon lost her grip as they came into contact with the treetops in the swamp. She went flying with a grunt, tree branches whipping and catching at her body as she fell through them, eventually coming into contact with the earth with a loud thud. 

“Ugh- Tenzin? You alright?” She said, stiffly pulling herself up from the floor as a dull pain seared through her ribs from the fall. 

Silence greeted her, only the faint sounds of the forest met her ears. Not a peep from Oogie or Tenzin could be heard. She tried again. “Tenzin? If this is for that time I scared you when you were meditating in the temple when we were dating, then cut it out. I’m not here to play games.” 

More silence. Lin flexed out her arms and bent the earth beneath her to rise her up into the sky, straight through the treetops, but no Oogie or Tenzin were to be seen. She bent the earth again and landed back on the swamp floor effortlessly. She hung her head and sighed. She was all alone.

Lin decided to trudge along in the swamp until she could find a suitable place to rest for the night, but was hoping to find either Toph or Tenzin before that. She waded through mud and watched out for thick tree branches as she walked along, feeling particularly creeped out by how quiet it was. Not even spirits were floating about.

“Lin.” 

Lin whipped her head around to see who had spoken her name. “Who’s there?” She readied her stance, feet wide and arms up, ready to bend at whoever dared to come near her. 

“Lin…” It couldn’t be, Lin thought. That voice belonged to Kya, without a doubt. Lin moved cautiously in a circle as she searched for the source of her voice. She finally spotted her, standing at a distance, in the same dress she had last seen her. 

“Kya- I- what are you doing here?” Lin said in complete confusion. There was no way Kya would have known she was going to visit her mother. They hadn’t spoken in weeks.

“How could anyone love you? You’re too afraid that people will leave you. Like Tenzin. Like Su. Like your mom.” 

“Kya…” She said with hurt in her voice but remembered a story Aang had once told her about this exact swamp, having seen hallucinations of her mother before they’d even met. The swamp pulled you in and taught you strange lessons. “No. You’re not real.” Lin muttered, stomping into the earth with her foot to loosen a thick slab of rock, bending it toward the figure that dissipated as soon as the rock made contact with it. 

“You’re scared. You’re scared to let people know the real you.” The illusion of Kya spoke again, this time from behind Lin, and she gritted her teeth and began walking in response.

“Go away.” Lin grumbled, picking up the pace as she trudged along, though the voice only grew louder, more persistent, and the taunts more haunting.

“You just don’t want to be abandoned again. You’re afraid of love because you’ve never been able to keep it. Tenzin didn’t want you because you created that rift. Now you’ve created a rift between us.”

“Stop it!” Lin screamed, crouching down to the ground with her hands over her ears in an attempt to block out the voices. Though, unknowingly, tears started to fall, wetting the dry dirt beneath her. She sobbed softly into the earth, eyes squeezed tight as the tears began overflowing, allowing her emotions to flow like water.

All that Kya had said was true. She was afraid to give love and to receive it. It was one of her biggest issues because she always pushed away those who loved her the most, usually because she was so devoted to her work or simply because she just felt unworthy of love. Perhaps it was because of the fact she had grown up without a father and had a distant mother, but there comes a time when you can choose to accept love. All this time, Lin had been choosing to remain distant, cold, and untouchable… Maybe it was time to grow. 

\---

Lin didn’t remember falling asleep. She had cried herself into exhaustion, with sweet dreams of Kya by her side. It was almost disappointing to wake up. Though, she somehow felt lighter, like she had finally accepted the reasons why she was afraid to be with Kya, whereas before she had just been pushing them away into the darkest parts of her mind.

“Looks like you slept well.” A voice said, and Lin stood immediately, plucking bits of leaves and tiny twigs from her clothes. She glanced around, unsure if she was hearing things again, but sighed in relief when she spotted her mother. 

“Chief.” Lin said, swallowing after a moment. “I came here with Tenzin, have you seen him?”

“I have, he’s back at my place. Gosh I’m glad you didn’t end up with him. Same annoying personality as his father, that one.” Toph mumbled, hands behind her back as she moved through the trees. “I assume you saw what you needed to, last night. The swamp will change you in ways you didn’t think possible.” 

“Uh- I guess it showed me something.” Lin said softly, following suit.

“Mmhm. Let me guess, it’s about Kya.” Toph said holding back a low-hanging branch that threatened to whack her, and Lin scoffed. 

“No- of course not. Why-”

“Oh please, Lin. This is exactly why you’re not happy. You’re refusing to admit you want her in the first place and care too much about what I think. Plus, you push people away like it’s a hobby.” Toph wiggled her wrinkled foot toward Lin while shaking her head. “You can’t get away with lying with me. I told you I know things.” 

Lin shut her eyes in frustration for a moment, she’d forgotten about seismic sensing. “You’re right. I guess I just always used to live to make you proud of me. Being a chief, a talented metal bender... I assumed I had to make you happy in everything.”

“Who cares about me?! I’m an old woman, anything I disapprove of doesn’t matter anymore because I could be gone tomorrow! And life’s too short to live like you have to please people. I mean if I really cared about what people thought, I never would have decided to live in a swamp!” Toph exclaimed before she stopped in her tracks and turned to face Lin, moving closer to grab onto her hand gently. “And for the record, I think Kya is a wonderful girl.” 

“I-” Lin started, flustered by her mother’s support, and was unsure of what to say. She’d never really confided in her mother about something until that moment and was extremely thankful that she had decided to. Toph had given Lin the exact amount of tough love that she had needed, after all. 

“Now come on. That twinkle-toes junior is waiting on us.” Toph said, turning back around as to wade through some more trees.


	3. The South

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kya is back in the South and confides in Katara about hers and Lin's relationship, though, when she receives some shocking news, she is forced to head back to republic city as soon as possible.

Kya sighed loudly as she sat down on the lounge room floor of her house, sipping on some traditional wine. She’d mostly been looking after Katara and doing healing work for women who were giving birth or were pregnant, since she was a master healer, after all. 

She missed Republic City, but missed Lin more, and had cried almost every night thinking about the fact that she may never see her again. It was hard being back in the South where everything was covered in snow and was always cold. Republic City seemed brighter, and more fun, especially because she had Lin around.

“You seem to be sighing an awful lot since you came back.” Katara said, setting aside the old scroll she was reading from behind Kya. She was sitting on a short stool, and Kya scooted toward her mother, sighing again as she rested her head atop her lap. She might be old but Kya had always been a mommy’s girl, and loved spending time with her. Katara was the biggest inspiration in life, so it only made sense. 

“Sorry, it’s not that I don’t like being here. I just miss Republic City. I got so used to being there. With Bumi, Tenzin and the kids...” Kya muttered, her eyes fastened on the orange fire that burned a few meters away, ‘and Lin’, she thought to herself. 

“You don’t have to stay here if it makes you unhappy, Kya. You should be in Republic City with Tenzin and Bumi.” Katara stroked Kya’s hair gently, fingers gliding effortlessly through the long strands of her hair. 

“I know. I just don’t like leaving you alone. And that’s not the only reason I came back…” Kya said softly. 

“Then what was it?” 

“I… Have feelings for Lin. I think I always have, ever since we got close after her and Tenzin broke up. We shared a moment and then she… ran away, I guess.” Kya watched as the flames crackled and popped, the sounds were soothing to her ears. 

“Sometimes people run away from the things they need most, because they’re so used to not having it.” Katara said. “I always knew you two had a special bond. I saw the way she cared for you.” 

Kya lifted her head in surprise, looking up at Katara for a moment. “Really? Even when we were young?” 

“Especially then. I just think Lin has always worked hard for the things she has. She worked hard for her mother's approval, she worked hard to become the chief of police… Everything she has, she has worked hard for. So when she feels love from you, she can’t help but run away because she never had to struggle for it. Some people don’t know what it feels like to be surrounded by effortless love.” 

“Then what should I do? I don’t want her to go away but I also don’t want to keep chasing her…” Kya said, looking down into her hands that sat in her lap. She wanted to see Lin again, and had only half meant it when she said ‘don’t bother coming back.’ Part of her felt that the option of never seeing her again would be easier on them both, but being together just felt so right, and Kya knew Lin felt that way too. 

“Give it time. You can’t force someone to accept love, they have to be willing. Just like when you offer help, people can always decline, they have to want to be helped.” Katara said softly, rising from her seat, so Kya did too, and brushed herself off. “I’m going to bed now, I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

“Okay mom. Sleep well.” Kya said, giving Katara a soft hug. “And thank you, I needed to hear that.” 

“Anytime sweetie.” Katara said with a warm smile, and headed off in the direction of her room. 

Kya, on the other hand, wrapped herself in a wolf skin blanket and sat by the fire, her wine clutched in her hand. She hoped that she wouldn’t have to give Lin too much time. Not seeing her for another day felt like living through an eternity. Lin was her best friend, as well as the person she loved most, so losing both at one time was more painful than she could have imagined. 

\----

After Tenzin and Lin had been reunited, they had eaten breakfast together and simply stayed at the swamp until the early afternoon. Lin wished her mother a quick and brief goodbye, knowing she’d probably see her again soon. 

When they were back in the air, without the pesky vines, Lin inhaled deeply as she gazed out over the quickly dimming horizon. “Tenzin… I- have feelings for your sister. That’s the reason we came here. When I was alone last night, she appeared to me as a hallucination and showed me some of the things I fear and I realised I want to be with her. I know this might be strange since we-” Lin started, though was abruptly cut off by Tenzin.

“Lin, that is fantastic!” He exclaimed and glanced back at her. “And, you don’t need to explain why it might be weird, because it isn’t. I have a family now, and whatever makes you and Kya happy, then so be it. I knew my sister felt the same way about you many years ago. She had gotten a little bit tipsy on some rice wine and had told me as much, so please don’t think of me or anyone else and what they might think. Just do what feels right.” He said, giving her a soft smile. 

She couldn’t help but give him a smile back. All this time, she’d been so nervous of rejection from the people around her, but it seemed that it was all in her head. She had been her own biggest blockade. So far her mother and Tenzin had willingly accepted her and she felt a deep satisfaction in her heart. All that was missing now was, well, Kya. 

She needed to tell her how she felt and what she wanted as soon as possible. Though, the last time they had seen each other they hadn’t exactly ended things on great terms. 

“Tenzin, I might need one more favour.” Lin said, ideas turning over in her mind as she schemed up a way to get Kya back to Republic city. 

\---  
It was early morning, and Kya had been dreaming of returning to Republic City, Lin in her arms as she slept… but a soft voice cut through her dream state and woke her up.

“Kya? I have some news from Republic city.” Katara spoke softly from the doorway, hands clasped together. 

“Mm…? What is it?” She asked, sitting up as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes with one hand. 

“Tenzin has been injured. He’s okay but he needs some healing. They asked if you could get there as soon as possible.” Katara said, a look of worry on her face.

“Oh my gosh- is he alright- what happened?” Kya sprang up from her bed, moving to hug her mother, worry overcoming her in that moment. 

“I’m not sure, Korra didn’t explain it fully but she said that they needed you there.” Katara gripped Kya tightly, sniffling some. “You should take the spirit portal there, it’s the fastest way.” 

“Okay, yeah, I’ll get going now. I’ll keep you updated from Republic City.” Kya said, letting go of her mother in order to start getting dressed, not bothering to pack a bag. She was focused on being as fast and as quick as possible to be by her brother’s side. She was prepared to fight, too, considering Tenzin was very strong and had hardly ever gotten injured. 

Within moments, she was kissing her mother’s cheek goodbye, and headed right for the spirit portal. 

Katara, on the other hand, sent out a telecom to Tenzin, letting everyone know that the eagle was in motion.


	4. All Is Laid Bare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kya and Lin are reconnected when Kya returns to Republic city, and Lin confronts her fears.

Kya had hesitated at the idea of going through the spirit portals at first considering what happened the last time she entered, but she didn’t want to make Tenzin wait, especially if he was injured. 

She went through and wandered a while in the strange yet surreal surroundings and met a gentle dragon-bird spirit with feathers of red and gold who seemed to understand her need to get to the other portal, so it invited her onto their back and she politely mounted him, as difficult as it was. 

It wasn’t ever a way she imagined getting to Republic City, but it definitely had to be the coolest. The dragon-bird soared into the air effortlessly and Kya gave a quick shriek of excitement and scared-ness as it did, but soon settled and enjoyed the beautiful view of mushrooms as tall as buildings, rivers that ran for miles into the distance and the peaceful spirits who occupied the land. 

It only took a short while before the spirit finally arrived, allowing her down from their back. 

“Thank you, kind spirit.” Kya said, politely bowing with her fist and palm pressed together as she did. 

Although the spirit didn’t speak, it seemed to echo inside her mind. ‘Anything for a friend of the Avatar...’ And it flew off into the distance, leaving shimmering gold trails of light as it did so. 

Kya didn’t waste time in heading through the glowing portal, the yellow light surrounding her and warming her body as she walked through it, and right into the middle of Republic city. 

It was a bright day, no clouds in the sky, a warm breeze. Though, it also seemed that there was no chaos. Usually, when someone was injured, it was because of some catastrophic event, like Zaheer or Kuvira. Nothing out of the ordinary seemed to be happening, which felt strange to Kya, but she headed for Air Temple Island as fast as she could. 

When she arrived by boat, she was greeted by Pema and Rohan. “Where is he?” Kya asked quickly, briefly hugging them both, as Rohan was in her arms.

“He’s just inside the dining area.” Pema said softly, walking alongside her until they arrived at the door that led into the dining area. Kya shoved open the door, though upon opening it, she saw both Tenzin and Lin sitting cross-legged together at a low rise table, Lin’s hands on either of her knees.

Lin and Kya kept eye contact, their eyes never breaking. It had been the first time they’d seen each other in 27 days. For them, that felt like a lifetime to be away from the person you love. There was chemistry in the air, sparks flying as they shared their intense gaze, though the eye contact broke when Tenzin coughed. 

“Oh- Tenzin- are you alright? What happened?” Kya asked, stepping forward into the room, though Tenzin stood in response and came to hug her.

“I’m fine, Kya. I’ll speak to you later. For now…” he said, looking between the two women, “I’ll give you both a moment to talk.” 

Tenzin pat her shoulder once before leaving the room, the sliding door shutting behind him. 

Kya finally realised what was happening. Tenzin hasn’t been hurt at all. It was all Lin’s ploy to get her back to Republic city. The anger inside her was rising, fast and she couldn't help but look down at the ground, her teeth gritted in anger.

“Kya- I-” Lin started, her heart beating fast in her chest. She was so relieved to see Kya, but could already tell her reaction to Tenzin being fine wasn’t going to be a good one. 

“Are you kidding me?” Kya retorted. “First, you sleep with me and act like it never happened. Then, you walk out on me when I beg you to stay.” She says, then uses her hands to gesture behind her. “After that, you use my brother being injured as a way to get me out here so you can talk to me?!” Kya asked, and flexed out her arm to bend water that was in a glass that had been left on the dining table, right into Lin’s face in a harsh slap. Lin took the water to the face like a champ, though she held onto her cheek immediately after the blow had landed. It had been hard enough to stun her. Though, she was more impressed than anything. Kya has always been strong, that was something Lin had always admired about her. 

“I probably deserved that.” Lin muttered, fixing her now-wet hair out of her face.

“You deserve worse! How dare you!” Kya screamed, her eyes welling with tears as she turned toward the door, storming toward it. 

Lin rose from her seat, shouting out to her. “Wait, Kya, please! I love you!” Lin’s heart was practically jumping out of her chest at her own words. Though, it had evidently stopped Kya in her tracks. 

“I know I’ve been horrible. That’s why I had to use Tenzin to get you out here. I didn’t think you’d ever want to talk to me again, so if I had asked you to come back- I thought you’d just laugh in my face.” Lin swallowed deeply, deciding that right now was the moment she should pour her heart out. If she didn’t, it was likely she’d never get another chance. 

“I’m sorry, Kya. I should have told you how I felt all those years ago. I was... afraid. I’ve been shot at by giant spirit beams, dealt with high profile criminals, and even had my bending removed, but the thought of ruining everything we had scared me more than any of those combined.” Lin said softly, her hand pressed to her chest as her voice shook. “I also worried too much about what everyone else thought that I didn’t even ask myself what I wanted.” 

Kya sighed, turning around to face Lin, her heart bursting at the idea that Lin was even telling her how she felt. It was more progress than they’d ever had in the last decade. “And what do you want, Lin?”

“Kya, I want you to be mine.” She said softly, and she paused a moment before she pulled out a slender blue box that she opened soon after, revealing a gorgeous betrothal necklace. “I spent far too much time trying to be happy without you, but I realise I can’t do this, life, without you.” 

Kya’s tears overflowed, running down her cheeks as she looked between Lin and the box in her hands. “I- yes. Lin… it’s all I’ve ever wanted…” she sobbed softly and ran toward Lin, their lips colliding in a desperate and eager kiss. “I love you. So much.” She whispered against Lin’s lips, and Lin smiled, holding Kya close against her chest. 

“I love you, I’m sorry it took so long to say it. Thank you for always being patient with me…” she said softly, both of their hearts beating fast as they embraced. 

It was the thing that they had both wanted most, after all these years and they finally were able, to be honest with each other, and themselves. The silly flirtations and avoidances were over, it was time to start the rest of their new life together, and they both couldn’t have been more excited. 

End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, I appreciate the support and I hope you guys enjoyed these fics! I'll be sure to post more Kya x Lin in the future! I'm also not used to writing in the third person as I'm more of a first-person kind of girl so I'm sorry if it seemed off at times. Either way, thank you for the support!


End file.
